


Dare

by Loopstagirl



Series: Camelot_Drabble [53]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:29:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loopstagirl/pseuds/Loopstagirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should have known drinking with the girls would have an interesting outcome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights belong to their respective owners.  
> Another written for the Camelot_Drabble group. Prompt: Dare

Arthur writhed helplessly against the sheets, tugging at the silken ties around his wrists. Where the hell had Merlin got them from, anyway? The man in question was sitting casually to one side, flicking his wrist until Arthur let out a high whine that he would forever deny.

“Are you going to beg yet?” Merlin asked casually. To Arthur’s disbelief, he had his feet propped up on the end of the book and a book in his hand. It was only the hardness of Merlin’s own cock that Arthur knew it was just a pretence and he stubbornly shook his head. Who else could sit naked by the side of the bed, slowly driving a man to insanity on it and be reading at the same time? He knew Merlin was many things, but he knew that a multi-tasker in that sort of way was not one of his skills. Merlin was faking it, and yet Arthur was still being driven mad. He wasn’t sure how much longer he could hold it off though. He was so damn close and Merlin just wasn’t letting him tip over the edge.

He couldn’t believe he had got himself into this. It was never a good idea to start drinking when both Gwen and Morgana were in the room. The two friends were devious minxes and it didn’t take long for them to start plotting. A game of truth or dare had come into the equation and Arthur had been confident enough to believe he would be fine with whatever dare they threw his way.

They just didn’t expect them to throw him into the equation when it came to Merlin’s dare.

After a quiet round where they all picked truth and Arthur came out and told his friends that he was gay and that he and Merlin had kissed more than once, things started hotting up. Not that they weren’t already intense, his confession was certainly the most serious the game had ever produced and everyone had seemed to sober up for half an hour as they processed what he had just said. Merlin took his hand, smiling in pride before Morgana threw her arms around him and muttered a “finally” in his ear that made Arthur wonder how long his sister had been suspecting. But then the glint had come back into the girls’ eyes.

Arthur had been nervous about his turn, but all they had made him do was make out with Merlin when Arthur selected dare. A dare which he had been more than happy to oblige. Merlin had also picked dare when the bottle had landed on him, clearly hoping for a returned favour. But instead, Gwen had dared him to take Arthur apart.

After a quick glance to make sure that Arthur was game, Merlin had proceeded to drag him to the bedroom. Arthur wildly wondered for a moment if that was why the girls had planned to do it at Merlin’s house anyway, but he had been too busy shrugging off his clothes to truly think about it any further. Much as he cared for Merlin, Arthur felt his competitive nature coming into play and knew that he was going to make his boyfriend work to win this dare.

What he hadn’t expected, however, was the kinky side to Merlin he hadn’t known about it. Merlin had sucked him just enough to make Arthur dizzy, and the next thing he knew he had been tied to the bed with a vibrating dildo up his arse. Merlin had removed it a few moments ago when he realised Arthur was going to come from that alone. It seemed allowing Arthur to spend was the easy way out and Merlin had taken their definition of taking him apart to mean making him beg.

“You can end it all, love.” Arthur jumped as the bed dipped with Merlin’s weight, wondering when the man had moved without him realising. Merlin stroked a hand down his chest and Arthur whimpered at just how sensitive he was to Merlin’s touch. It seemed it didn’t matter where Merlin was touching him, it made his skin feel on fire and alive. A fine sheen of sweat beaded his chest and forehead and when Merlin bent down to kiss him, Arthur eagerly responded. Merlin’s hand returned to his cock and Arthur grinned into the kiss. All he needed was a little more and he would get the release he wanted without begging. He grunted as he pushed up into Merlin’s fist, and realised a second too late he shouldn’t have given it away. Merlin’s hand on his chest pressed him back down again and to Arthur’s horror, he backed away.

“You’re not getting it that easy.”

“Easy?” Arthur didn’t want to think about how high his voice came out. Merlin shook his head with a smirk and settled on the end of the bed, his legs splayed shamelessly.

“I quite like the sight of you tied up and at my mercy, Pendragon,” he muttered, his voice darkening and causing Arthur’s cock to twitch. He wasn’t going to admit quite how much he liked someone else wrestling control from him. Arthur gulped as Merlin slowly began stroking himself, eyes never leaving Arthur’s face even though Arthur’s own gaze never left Merlin’s hand. His hips humped the air pointlessly and Arthur realised how desperate he was to let go.

“Please! Please, Merlin, please….please please please…” He had spent so long holding it back that he couldn’t anymore. Merlin was on him in a shot, engulfing Arthur in his mouth. Arthur didn’t last a second, slumping bonelessly as he finally crashed back down. The silken ties were pulled away and Merlin was kissing him gently.

“I’ll go and tell them I won the dare,” Merlin murmured, but Arthur gripped his wrist weakly.

“Don’t leave me,” he whined, and what else could Merlin do but gather him close.

Outside of the door, the two girls smirked. Now for Arthur’s dare…


End file.
